


COUP DE GRACE

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Miles is watching wrestling and he is ignoring Mike who had had a hard day.





	COUP DE GRACE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a lots of months ago for my friend 666QB and I forgot to post it; if you want to cheat on MILEX just for ten minutes, you can enjoy what a dork is Miles because of his passion for wrestling and what a teddy bear is Mike lol.  
> Thanks to 666QB for checking my English

"MILES!" Mike called from the kitchen. He had prepared dinner in the attempt to get distracted from the events of the long day that seemed to be endless. He was waiting for a call that hadn't come yet and, in his opinion, -that was slightly different from Ben's-, it wasn't a good sign.

"Miles, come on" he said more to himself than with the intention of calling Miles again; in fact, he had said the words in a low tone, not much more than a whisper, and it would be impossible for Miles to hear them. His six-year-old boyfriend was in the other room, sitting on the couch, watching wrestling with a pretty loud volume and screaming nonsense from time to time, so it would be impossible for him to hear his second call.

Mike was taking the bottle of wine out of the fridge when he heard a loud shout coming from the living room.

"Come on beast! Show him what you can do! Make him regret the day he was born!" Miles said, amused and excited at the same time.

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes upward, almost scared that they would fall behind and not come back to the normal position this time. He should be used to Miles losing track of time and forgetting everything that was happening around him when he was watching wrestling but truth was that he wasn't. He still couldn't believe how such a lovely and adorable man could actually find it entertaining looking at dozens of half naked men -that were far from being good looking- pretending trying killing each other and feigning being seriously injured. Mike had always known that Miles was a big fan of wrestling but, watching him totally raptured by those ugly men dressed in improbable costumes, was still impossible to understand.

"MILES!" Mike shouted harshly now, the tension of the long day taking over his patience.

"Bring the plates here, hon; things are getting interesting," Miles shouted back, not intentioned to leave the couch and have dinner in the kitchen.

Mike had had a stressful day, his mood was bad and, therefore, he forgot his manners.

"PUT THAT FUCKING MATCH ON HOLD AND GET YOUR ASS HERE! IT'S 2018 AND YOU CAN TELL THAT FUCKING TV TO PAUSE THE LIVESTREAM AND RECORD IT FOR YOU!"

Miles' big smile disappeared from his face as soon as he heard the words. Listening to his teddy bear talking to him like that was definitely worrying. His boyfriend had been out all day, busy with Ben and their agent planning tour stuff, and only now Miles realized that probably Mike was not only tired but also a little nervous for the new adventure. He obviously put the match on hold and got ready to walk to the kitchen while Mike's words were echoing in his brain. Now that he was thinking about them, he couldn't help but think that he had never heard Mike that pissed off.

 _Fuck, I hope we're not gonna have an argument because I am such a ten-year-old fan boy_ Miles thought, and while he was about to enter the kitchen, he felt suddenly worried.

He noticed that Mike was already sitting at the table holding his fork but he wasn't eating, rather moving the food on the plate as if he wasn't hungry enough to eat and was waiting for inspiration to do so. Miles felt almost paralyzed looking at him like that; there was a frown and a pout on his face, but not the kind of frown and pout he loved to see.

Miles stepped inside the kitchen and sat down in front of Mike; the younger had not raised his face up to look at him, nor had said a word, and Miles was seriously scared to death now.

_Say something, idiot. He's the best thing that's happened to you after all those years wasted following a dream that you knew from the start would never become true. You don't have a dream now, you have something real and it's better you don't screw things up as usual, Miles, because otherwi-_ Miles' thoughts had been suddenly interrupted by Mike's angelic voice as the man felt like apologising for the inappropriate outburst.

"Sorry Miles for the way I talked before but sometimes I really can't understand you," he said in a frustrated tone and he had also briefly raised his head up to meet the other's eyes, still looking in a very bad mood.

Miles was looking at him a bit confused; there was some kind of sadness in those beautiful green blue eyes and he felt bad.

Mike's gaze went back to the plate and Miles could say that his boyfriend was about to say something else but had stopped at the very last moment and felt worried again.

 _Oh no! Please no! No no no!!!_ Miles thought, the sudden image of Mike putting down his fork, lifting up his head to look at him and saying that he needed to take a break or that their relationship was over terrified him. He wasn't ready for another _coup de grâce_ , especially after the joy and happiness he had finally be able to feel again.

"I am sorry, Mike. I didn't-"

Mike's phone ringing on the table had interrupted Miles' attempt to apologize and save the situation and Miles was almost happy for it because he had really no idea what he was about to say. It was pretty unbelievable being at a loss for words but Mike had this effect on him. Sometimes he looked at his boyfriend and couldn't find the right words to explain how happy, lucky and grateful he was and simply ended up hugging him and kissing him, telling him 'I love you' but not being able to say with words the other dozens things he was feeling in the exact moment Mike was making him feeling them. And maybe Mike hadn't been able to understand how much he loved him.

Mike left the table and was now pacing back and forth in the other room with the same sad and worried expression on his face. Miles felt suddenly cold, even if there was no reason to feel like that since the heating in their house made the temperature resembling the one in Miami; he ran his hands through his hair and shook his head in disbelief, feeling already doomed for what was going to happen. Mike was breaking up with him before going on tour; he would pack and never come back.

 _When did all of this happen? Why didn't I understand it before? Why?_ Miles thought, a strange panic taking over his mind now. Miles felt his stomach twitch and then, he felt sick at the idea of being alone again. Because being alone again after a wonderful year spent with Mike would be the hardest thing to deal with in his whole life.

Mike ended the call and walked back into the kitchen. The call he had dreaded to receive had finally arrived and had brought him the news he hadn't wanted to hear. As soon as he walked back in the kitchen and looked at Miles, he noticed that his boyfriend's face was pale.

"Miles, are you okay?" He asked in a sweet tone of voice, and he approached Miles placing one of his hands on his boyfriend's head, his fingers slowly caressing his nape in a gesture of pure affection and worry for the way he looked.

"Honey you're pale!" Mike went on, bending to look at Miles's face and searching for his eyes, given the fact that Miles wasn't saying anything.

Miles had heard the words and had enjoyed the feeling of Mike's hand in his hair and he was now asking himself what the fuck was going on. Right now he wasn't acting like that if he was going to break up with him.

As Miles wasn't answering, Mike knelt down next to Miles and looked at him pretty dumbfound.

"Miles?"

"I am okay it's just... I was feeling sick but now I feel better," Miles managed to say because after the previous words and gesture, he was not sure anymore that Mike was about to ditch him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost; or maybe you just took a bite of what I cooked," Mike said with a chuckle and Miles finally let a smile light up his face.

"I didn't even taste the food you have cooked so it's not your fault," Miles said, feeling happy and a bit confused for what had happened to him only a few minutes before.

"Gregory called and...well, it seems we're leaving earlier than planned. They want us to perform on the other side of the world and I am gonna leave in a few days," Mike said in a very sad tone of voice.

"But this is great! I mean...you are gonna perform so many gigs, visit lots of new places and you can give new people the chance to get to know your music and... I am so proud of you, baby!" Miles said with a genuine smile, his eyes showing how proud he was of him.

"But I am gonna leave before it was planned and we had decided to take a little holiday before the tour!" Mike said, letting the pout that Miles adored appear on his face.

"We hadn't booked it yet and we can do it when you come back, hon!"

Mike rested his head on Miles' lap and Miles ran his hand through his curly hair in the attempt to pamper his sad boyfriend.

"I am sorry I talked to you like that before but I was so nervous because I knew it would happen and... I wanted to spend every minute with you but you were watching those ugly idiots and..."

"Oh my God, Mike... I am sorry!" Miles said in an apologizing tone of voice. "I behaved like an idiot, sorry! I know I look like a ten-year-old kid when I watch wrestling and -"

"A six-year-old kid," Mike said chuckling, interrupting Miles' speech.

"Yes, you're right. I am really sorry; I didn't realize that you-"

"But you're damn cute when you act like a six-year-old kid; I don't know how I can find you sexy even while you're behaving like an idiot in front of the tv screen, seriously... you're lucky I love you so much," Mike said in a low voice as he got up and straddled Miles, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"How can I stay away from you for so many months," Mike went on while he was kissing Miles' mouth.

"I love you soooo much," Mike repeated before he rolled his hips against Miles' earning a moan from him.

"You're the only person that I want to kiss for the rest of my life," Mike went on, accompanying the words with another push of his hips and giving Miles a heated kiss.

Miles felt like under the influence of some powerful drugs and responded the kiss with lots of enthusiasm, while his hands slipped under Mike's buttocks and squeezed them before pulling the man even more close.

"It seems you feel better now," Mike said, pulling away for a second to check Miles. His skin was showing its usual color, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked in a blissful state, far away from the way he looked only five minutes before.

"What happened to you before?" Mike asked with a frown. "Don't tell me you’re getting the flu, Miles! I can't let you stay here alone while you are-"

"I have not caught the flu and I am not getting ill, Mike. I just... oh fuck, this is embarrassing!"

"More than when your mom caught us in the shower together with you moaning my name?"

"Of fuck, do not remind me of that morning," Miles said with a chuckle. "I think nothing can be worse than that," Miles said, blushing at the memory of that morning at his mom's place when Mike had suddenly decided to join him in the shower and had started playing with his cock. His mother had entered the bathroom to leave some fresh towels thinking that Miles was alone and had heard his son moaning his boyfriend's name, stumbling in a stool while trying to leave the bathroom without disturbing the two lovebirds.

"So tell me," Mike said pretty curious, looking at Miles that was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"I thought you wanted to leave me... I mean... break up with me."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of fuck, this is really embarrassing," Miles said resting his forehead on Mike's chest, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Why the fuck did you think I would leave you, Miles!" Mike said seriously. He had suddenly thought that maybe he hadn't been too good at showing Miles how much he loved him and, therefore, Miles was not feeling sure of how important their relationship was to him.

Miles didn't have the time to reply because Mike was so scared that he hurried to clarify things.

"Miles, I am sorry you thought that! I am not good enough when it comes to express my feelings for you but believe me... you're the most important thing in my life and I feel finally fulfilled since we are together. Don't ever think I don't love you or that I can live without you because I-"

"No no no Mike wait! I thought that because I was sure that I had not been able to tell you how much I love you and how much I need you and how happy you make me and how perfect you made my life because I am the one who is not good enough explaining how much I love you and-"

"You're an idiot, Miles. Nobody ever made me feel loved the way you make me feel!" Mike said staring into Miles' eyes and then, he kissed him.

"You're an idiot too for the same reason. I thought I was happy before I met you but you opened my eyes and now I finally know what the word _happy_ means. Now I finally know what it means to be loved and it's the best feeling in life," Miles replied and now, it was his turn to kiss the other.

"Baby..." Mike said, and he immediately put his lips back on Miles' ones.

"I love you," Miles said and he caught Mike's lower lips with his teeth, pulling it gently before attacking his lips again.

"Bed...now!" Mike whispered into Miles' ear and Miles got up from the chair lifting Mike up with him.

"I love being lifted up and held by my strong boyfriend," Mike said before biting the lobe of Miles' ear and then his neck.

Miles walked towards the bedroom holding Mike, kissing him and trying to avoid every obstacle on his way to the bed. He then let himself and Mike fall down on the mattress in a wrestling style and Mike chuckled.

"Come on, beast! Show me what you can do," Mike said repeating Miles' words with a chuckle.

"Someone wants it rough tonight, uh?"

"Noooo! I want it slow, sweet and gentle, Mi, so we can do it all night long," Mike said in such a lovely tone that Miles' heart melted.

"This is definitely a better way to spend the evening. If I think I was watching those ugly men dressed like idiots when I have such a cutie pie here..." Miles said, before giving Mike a passionate kiss.

"But I don't like your clothes either," he added and then, he began to take off Mike's t-shirt and pants.

"Did you really say ugly guys dressed like idiots?" Mike asked slightly laughing.

"Yes, I said it. And I cannot believe I said it," Miles replied and his lips were now traveling from Mike's navel up to his neck.

"It's always like I am on drugs when I am with you, baby" Miles continued before biting Mike's neck. "You make me say things I would never imagine I'd say..."

"I am sure you will deny your words about them tomorrow morning when you are gonna press play and watch the match."

"Maybe I am not gonna watch that stupid wrestling tomorrow morning," Miles said before shutting up Mike with another kiss.

"Oh, you did it again... you've said stupid wrestling... I am in shock," Mike said laughing now.

"I am the one in shock; what the hell did you do to me?"

"Nothing yet, because you have too many clothes on so... get rid of them," Mike said looking at Miles with lust while biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"As your wish," Miles replied, and he got rid of his clothes in a bolt, lying down next to Mike.

"Miles?" Mike called as the man was about to kiss him.

"Never doubt my love for you. Never! Especially when I'll be on tour and I won't be here, okay? And don't fall in love with some wrestler guy because I am coming back in a few months and also because I have already planned to spend the rest of my life with you," Mike said, hurrying to roll Miles on his back and kiss him so the man would not say or ask anything. As much as he had loved saying those words to Miles and had loved the sound of them when they had left his mouth, he felt himself almost blushing and getting too sentimental.

Miles responded the kiss but was still processing the importance of those words and at some point, he rolled Mike on his back and left his lips.

"Did you just say that you've already planned to spend the rest of your life with me?" Miles asked visibly moved, and Mike lost himself into those shining brown eyes that were looking at him.

"I said that and I'd like that to happen if you want it too."

Miles looked at him and frowned, now pretending he was a bit confused.

"You're really asking me if I want that you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Which part of it didn't you understand, Miles?"

"The part when you say that you have already planned to spend the rest of your life with me," Miles said keeping a straight face.

"Okay, let me explain it," Mike said, rolling Miles again on his back and looking at him.

"I have planned to spend the rest of my life with you in case you are happy to spend the rest of your life with me," Mike explained in an equally serious tone.

"I am happy if your plan is to spend the rest of your life with me," Miles said rolling Mike on his back.

"I am happy you finally understood my plans for the future because I prefer you when you use your mouth to kiss me instead of talking," Mike said, closing his eyes and puckering his lips asking for a kiss he was waiting for too long.

Miles smiled in such a happy manner that the smile reached his eyes lighting up his whole face and then, his lips touched Mike's ones for a sweet but passionate kiss, the first of a long series, the first of the hundreds of kisses he was about to give him all night long.

*§*

Mike's words kept Miles company during the lonely days at home, waiting for Mike to come back and the memories of Miles' kisses kept Mike company during his lonely nights in the dozens of hotels rooms; no matter how many tours would keep them separated, their plan for the future would always bring them back home happy together.


End file.
